


Spider on the Wall

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Friendly Neighborhood Team Red [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Peter witnesses the Midland Circle collapse and grieves for his mentor and friend.





	Spider on the Wall

He's a spider on the wall when Midland Circle goes down. Arrived too late, stuck on the wall of the building next door. He just manages to cut the webs he’d slung to the collapsing building before it drags him down with it. His spider-sense is screaming at him as the structure crumbles. By the ground, three tiny figures stumble out into the street. None of them is Daredevil. None of them is Matt, though they all wear his usual outfit of dust and blood. Spider-Man waits up at the top of the building until the paramedics arrive, before dropping down to offer his help in searching the ruins.

Later, he’s the sinner in the corner at Sunday Mass in the church he knows Matt used to visit. He doesn’t pray, but he does go to confession, to listen to the priest he knows his mentor used to go to for advice. He doesn’t mention or even hint at his relation to the deceased hero. In fact, he doesn’t confess any real sins. Just things like “it’s been a long time since my last confession,” and “I lie to my aunt sometimes.” He does mention, at the end, that he recently lost someone and is trying to figure out how to move on but not forget him. Father Lantom advises that he take on something the lost loved one believed in, some project he could finish. Peter doesn’t think Hell’s Kitchen will ever be finished, but he adds it to his patrol anyway.

And some nights, after pulling in a couple of muggers and bike thieves, he’s the scared teenager that sits on the fire escape outside Matt Murdock’s old apartment. If he doesn’t go in, he can imagine that it’s all the same. The lawyer is inside reading over briefs which he’ll put down when Peter barges in with his carefree teenage energy and easily solved problems. Not with the problem of how to take on his mentor’s responsibilities on top of his own, without the training and support. He’s always felt safe here, unobserved but known in a comforting way, so he pulls off his mask, looks up at the bright electric billboard, and cries.

**Author's Note:**

> I love getting comments.


End file.
